vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Snipe Laser 051
Summary Snipe Laser 051 (スナイプレーザー051 Sunaipurēzā 051) is a Second Generation Information Alliance Object. It is a peculiar Object focused in speed. It abandons the spherical main body that can withstand large attacks from all directions including nuclear landmines. Instead, it has the front armor strengthened to focus on fighting other Objects, because a nuclear attack is unthinkable in the era of Objects, making it look more like a rugby ball. This makes the armor on its sides thinner than normal Objects, so it cannot withstand a nuke. This vulnerability makes it a controversial Object with Information Alliance's conservatives. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B with main cannons, 8-B with secondary weapons Name: Snipe Laser 051 Origin: Heavy Object Age: Unknown Classification: 2nd Generation Object specialized in land battles Powers and Abilities: Flight (Hovers above the ground using an electrostatic propulsion device), eight laser beam main cannons as main weapons, several dozens of secondary weapons, photonic crystal's powder, Advanced Sensors, resistance to heat, radiation, hacking and EMPs Attack Potency: City level with main cannon, at least City Block level with secondary cannons (Comparable to other Objects) Speed: At least Subsonic top speed (Noted to possess overwhelming speed compared to normal Objects, who have an average top speed of 500kph); likely Hypersonic+ reactions (Likely comparable to other Objects) Durability: City level front armor (Strengthened frontal armor), Town level side armor (The armor at the sides is thinner than normal, so it cannot withstand a nuke; Quenser considered the idea of old-style weapons damaging the side armor possible) Stamina: Unknown, once fuel is put in the JPlevelMHD reactor it doesn't have to be swapped for 5 years, so the practical limit is on things like ammunition and the like Range: Over 20km with secondary weapons, higher with main weapons Weaknesses: Thinner side and back armor than normal Objects, to the point it's vulnerable to nuclear attacks; needs to install naval floats to operate on water, its propulsion system can be temporarily disrupted by a powerful electrical discharge, it's likely that after 10 kilometers its main cannons can no longer achieve city level attack potency Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Photonic Crystal's Powder: The Snipe Laser 051's main cannons are 8 laser beam cannons. It scatters a photonic crystal's powder to bend the lasers' path on the air using refraction. Since it can control the direction so accurately even in raging wind, Quenser speculated it might be using some kind of nanotechnology. The Snipe Laser 051 has an use beyond simply fighting in battles. Namely, it can block an air route. The anti-air lasers equipped on Objects are the natural enemy of all forms of aircrafts. But, by determining what route the Object’s giant form will take and obstructing its path with an Object of your own, you can secure an air route for passenger planes. However, the Snipe Laser 051's laser attacks can be complexly bent, and it possesses overwhelming speed bought at the expense of the ability to withstand a nuclear attack from any direction. That makes it not too difficult to slip through the gaps in the existing pressure tactics and shoot down a passenger plane on a supposedly safe air route. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Object Category:Vehicles Category:Machines Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7